Why Bears Can't Fly
Why Bears Can't Fly is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot Bear says hello to the viewers and takes them inside. He suddenly smells something. He says that we smell so fresh today, and we must feel really good too. Pip and Pop suddenly appear saying hello to Bear in a flash. They ask what Bear is doing, and ask if he is sniffing again. They bet he is. Bear says yes. Then he asks what they are doing. They wanted to play catch. He says ok, it sounds like a lot of fun. Then he asks the viewers if they want to play catch with them. Bear was wondering where they should play catch. Pip and Pop requested the Pond. They say "see you there, Bear!" He tries to look for a ball, so he heads to the living room. At the living room, Bear finds Ojo and Treelo are pretending to fly. He was so curious. He asks Ojo about what she is doing. She says that she is up, way up! He is still curious. He asks the viewers if they know what she meant. He says that she and Treelo are flapping their arms, and zooming around in the room. He found out what they are doing. They are pretending to fly! Ojo says that she is a bird, she is a plane. Treelo says he is a bird too, and a rocket. Bear asks if they are birds and planes and rocket ships. They say no. Sometimes they are birds, planes, and even rocket ships. They can fly wherever they want, off into the wild blue yonder. Treelo says also Treelo Island, with trees. Ojo says to look at Bear. She says that he is in the air! They wanted him to flap his arms and fly. Bear didn't realize he was in the air too. Bear wanted us to flap our arms and fly. We can be a bird, a plane, or a rocketship. Birds can fly slow or really fast! And we can fly anywhere we want, because it's just pretend. It is fun to fly like a bird, isn't it? They can just see it now, flying with the clouds all around us, white and fluffy. Ojo tells Treelo that the clouds. Bear also says birds are flying with us too. Those were ducks flying. And we can fly, way up into outer space with the stars and planets all around us! Ojo says we can visit any planet we want. She and Treelo leave the living room and say bye. Bear asks where they are going. She and Treelo say upstairs to outer space, and the final frontier. Bear reminds them to stay warm, it can be cold in outer space. That Ojo has some imagination. He thinks it's time for a pretend landing. It is fun to pretend to fly. He is so curious. Bear starts thinking about gravity, which is the main topic of the day. Have we ever wondered why we can't fly for real? It is all because of Gravity! It is what makes us stay on the ground. You can't see it, but it is there. Then, Bear sings about it. We are sure glad we have gravity, but sometimes it can be a problem. Like falling down, he asks if we have ever fell down before, because that's the problem with gravity, and gravity makes things fall. Like, when you are running, and you stumble and fall. You could also get hurt. He asks what do we think, have we ever fallen down? First kid says that he has fallen down many times. Second kid says things fall because there is no balance. The third kid says she would have to balance on her bike. And it could go much faster. The fourth kid says he was riding too fast, and then he fell down. The fifth kid says when you're learning something new, you fall down. The sixth kid says Gravity holds you down to earth. The seventh kid says that stuff that holds you down so you don't go flying up in the air. The eighth kid says that airplanes go straight up, but helicopters go a 90 degree up. The ninth kid says that it's like you go down really fast. The eleventh kid says that she wished could jump on the clouds with her mother. The next kid says that it just happens like you're a bird. Bear says that you know a lot about gravity and falling down. He must've admit that he has fallen too. Once, he was crossing on a log to get to the other side of the river and he fell in. Good thing bears love water. Speaking of which, he almost forgot he has a to play catch with Pip and Pop. Bear heads to the kitchen when he sees Tutter with some eggs. Bear wonders what he is up to. Tutter just got eggs to make omelets. He just needs to get them into his mouse hole to make them. He likes cheese omelets, and so do all of his friends. Bear wanted to help, but Tutter didn't need any help. A mouse has to do things for himself. He has a plan. What Tutter has to do is that he has a spoon and it is underneath an egg, and take it into the mouse hole. Bear thinks it's not a good idea, because Gravity could break it. Tutter had everything under control. So, he throws the first egg up in the air causing the first one to break. That was what Bear was trying to say, they can break. Tutter had thought of all the things he can do, but they weren't easy. Bear says that eggs are round, and can roll. Tutter just had a great idea, he can roll them into his mouse hole. That Tutter, he is a good thinker. He was this cheese grater and he has one end to get them into the hole, and the other end on the egg carton. It is a ramp! It is like gravity, it falls, but slowly, and is much safer. Tutter tests it out, and it worked! Tutter says thank you to Bear. Bear hears a noise from upstairs. It was Ojo! He goes up to see what was the matter. Treelo says that she fell. She was crying and said that she really wanted to fly for real, so she tried, but she can't. There was something the he wanted to tell her. Bear's can't fly, not even if they really want to. Bears and children are not like birds. Birds have special wings to fly. When bears and children jump from high places, we fall. And when you fall from a high place, you can get hurt. She notes that they can bounce. Bear has to go to the Otter Pond to play catch, but suddenly he just remember that we haven't seen Shadow today. He looks for here and has found her in a matter of seconds. Shadow appears saying hello and says that his ears are showing, which they always are. Bear asks her if she has a story for us. In the Shadow segment, Shadow retells the story of Humpty Dumpty. After the Shadow segment, Bear heads to the Otter Pond for a game a catch with Pip and Pop. They wanted to go first, so Bear had Pip to go first, and Pop next. So they started and played the game. They wanted him to throw it again, so he throws it again. They both caught the ball! Later, Bear leaves and says bye to the otters. Those Otters, they sure love to play catch don't they? He was curious, did you have fun today? Because he sure did. Then he decides to go and visit Luna and tell her all about our day. Bear goes up to the attic saying "Ah, the attic." Bear asks the viewers that isn't it great. He notes that he sometimes just likes to come up here and look up at the sky seeing the stars. it is also when he comes to talk to a special friend. He decides to go find Luna. At the balcony, Bear finds Luna looking at us while rising. They say hello. She said it is nice seeing him. She said she was getting ready to glow across the night sky. Bear said it was a really good day. He said that Ojo and Treelo pretended to fly. She asked him that they didn't come for a visit. He said that they wanted to, but it was just pretend. He reminds her that Bears can't fly. She noticed that. Birds, planes, and rockets can fly, but they all have to come back to Earth sometime, that's because of Gravity. They both laugh. She said "that's right." She mentions that gravity is also important to her too. He asks why. She said that the Earth and her are always going around each other, and gravity keeps them together. He said "wow." She asks about her good friend Tutter. He said that Tutter was trying to slide some eggs into his mouse hole to make omelets. She is sure that it was cheese omelets. She asked him that didn't she see him and Pip and Pop down by the Otter Pond. He says that she can see a lot of up there. He said that they were playing an old fashioned game of catch. The otters were pretty good at it too. She thinks that everyone had a good time at the big blue house today. He agrees. She said it's time for her to go back up into the sky and make the tides ebb and flow. He asks to sing a goodbye song before she goes. They sing the goodbye song. Bear tells us that he hopes all of your ups and downs are safe and fun. He says bye and turns the light off. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Shadow *Luna Songs *Gravity (Music and Lyrics by David Yazbek) *Where Oh Where Is Shadow (Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch) Gallery Why Bears Can't Fly Title Card.jpg|Title Card Bear It A Rocket Ready To Take Off In 10 To 1 Ojo That Right Were Going To Take Off In 10 Countdown With Us Start With 10 Both 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Blast Off! Ojo Here We Go Bear This Is Fun Sing Were Flying To Space Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases * Hong Kong VCD * Why Bears Can't Fly (Hong Kong DVD) * Disney's Bear in the Big Blue House Pretend With Bear and Friends VHS Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes